Bullets for the Mockingbird
by Edge of the Sky
Summary: Which one was better and which one worse? Trapped in reality, or trapped in his own vindictive mentality? One-shot. AU. YukixYuno. Written for OliveTheOlive's fanfiction contest.


Title: Bullets for the Mockingbird  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
Pairing: YukixYuno  
Rating: T for language, violence, and gore.  
Description: Which one was better and which one worse? Trapped in reality, or trapped in his own vindictive mentality? One-shot. AU.  
Comments: Entry for OliveTheOlive's fanfiction writing contest. The prompt is 'exposed'. I chose Yuki x Yuno because, well, Yuno's stalkerish tendencies are just too good to pass up for this prompt. xD Sorry if it's too morbid, or if the flow of the story is confusing. This'll take some imagination on the reader's part. Happy reading~

* * *

_"..-ki!...Yuki-..."_

_ "Yuno-! Where are you? Yuno? Yuno?"_

_ "Boo!"_

_ "Ack! Y-Yuno! W-what the- Where were you?"_

_ "Hehehe. Was I scary, Yuki? Did I scare you? Did I? Did I?"_

_ "A-a little. Knock it off! D-don't laugh! It's not funny."_

_ "Sorry, Yuki! Sorry. I bet I was scary wasn't I? I bet you were so scared that you thought I was going to murder you~!"_

_ "Argh. Stop laughing."_

_ "Hehehe..."_

"_What are you going to be, a murderer when you grow up?!"_

* * *

Ironic. The situation was despicably ironic.

"Are you scared, Yuki?"

A murderer? Ha! No doubt. She'd make a first-rate one. She was always ranked first at the school. Always. Always. Always.

"Hehehe. Am I scary, Yuki?"

Footsteps pattered through the hall. He kept still, the sound of his own breathes thundering deafeningly loud.

"Did I scare you?" Creaking doors resounded from far away. It spoke of a game of hide and seek; of an innocent child driven by curiosity, peeking through every single door in the hallway with a misguided desire of adventure; or better yet, of a predator hunting down her prey.

_ Don't think,_ that's what he learned. Everything would catch up to you when you think. So don't- _(he was still invulnerable)_- think. Don't- _(didn't lose his sanity yet)_ think. Don't- _(ignorance is bliss)_- think. Don't think.

"Did I? Did I?" The voice whispered and teased. It became like a mantra in his head, to the point where he started confusing reality with his mind's work. Which one was better and which one worse? Trapped in reality, or trapped in his own vindictive mentality?

"Yuki. Are you behind this door?" A door nearby creaked and was thrown open. Shot and missed, and another shot that just barely grazed the target. "Or are you behind this one?" She was drawing closer and closer.

He glanced around wildly_. Run away!_- his mind told him. _After all, that's all you can do. Coward._

"Yuki." Silhouette of a teenage girl loomed from the window on the door to his room. Pink eyes, oh so hungry and greedy, watched him. "Yuki, won't you play with me?"

He gritted his teeth, hands clenched and shook. _That bastard..! -Saying that right after what she did..?!_ He unconsciously shifted his weight.

_ -_Squeaked. The wooden planked floor squeaked.

His eyes widened.

The girl smiled happily. "Yuki!"

She threw the door open.

Thunder boomed.

Heartbeats pattered like bullets.

He stilled.

And she saw him. In the darkness with owl-like eyes, her vision locked onto him and solely him. The room was as dark, and yet she still saw him. _She saw him._ Then there was a click, and light flooded the room. And it flickered and flashed. And her pink hair stood out. And her eyes gleamed. _And_ her smiles drew closer and closer. _And_ something in her hand glowed metallic. _And_ the lights just kept flickering. And _god_, wasn't this a classroom? Why were the lights flickering? _And. And. And._

Then she giggled, as if it was perfectly normal to giggle in such circumstances. Her pretty _pink_ hair shook, and her pretty _pink_ eyes brimmed with something he couldn't identify. She came forward. He backed away.

With another step forward along with another step backward, he was backed to a wall. She leaned closer. He cringed away with a look of disgust. "G-get away from me, you bastard!"

She giggled more.

"Knock it off! It's not funny!!" He shouted, angry tears starting to form, obscuring his vision. He raised his hand to slap her, but that gleaming metal thing at the corner of his vision made him stop.

"Sorry, Yuki!" She said it as if she was seriously sorry, but her expression morphed midway. "Sorry," she repeated. "I bet I'm scary aren't I?"

He flinched.

"You're shaking, Yuki," She whispered happily. A shiver went down his spine. "_You're scared of me._"

The room spun, and his stomach lurched. With a new-found strength, he pushed the girl to the side, and bolted for the door. Before he knew it, he was running, running, and running, like the coward he was. He looked back, and _damn_ was she catching up fast. She wasn't the school's idol for no reason, and who was he? _The coward, the loser boy who couldn't even face reality, _his mind said mockingly. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt, and he lashed out his arms in an attempt to get free. "Yuki-"

_Damn it_, would she stop saying his name?! _Shut_ up! Shut up! Shut up! He threw his hat at her face, temporarily blocking her vision. Taking this chance, he ran.

_Heh._

That was his speciality- running away.

But too bad- it seemed that he wasn't good at it either. He was at the end of the corridor, and he almost reached the staircases. _God,_ if only he had reached the staircases, _then-_ then- then he would have escaped. But the demonic hands once again grabbed him. Metal gleamed in the moonlight, and he gulped, frozen in the spot.

"You lose, Yuki." She teased. "I'm scary, aren't I?"

He didn't dare even flinching.

"I bet you're so scared that you're thinking I'm going to murder you~!"

In a blur of movements, something happened. The world was drowned with scarlet red, black blots, and an indescribable amount of pain. It hurt. _It hurt._ His whole entire body was burning, and it took a long time for his traumatized brain to comprehend what had happened.

"Boo!"

She _fucking_ pushed him down the staircase.

* * *

"I love you Yuki."

_Go to hell,_ blood gurgled.

"Oh shush, Yuki. Don't over-exert yourself. You don't have to say anything."

She cradled him lovingly in the pool of blood.

"I know you love me too, Yuki. I know you do."

_I hate you._

* * *

"Well, Yuki?"

Two skulls served as the demented armrest to her equally demented throne. Sitting from high above, surrounded by infinitive darkness, fear and terror smiled down at him. Fear came in the colour pink. With her pink pigtails and twinkling pink eyes, fear made him shiver. Terror followed in that tiny curve on her lips, equally kind and equally cruel.

"Do you like the place I brought you to?"

He was chained to a chair, physically and mentally by fear and terror, physically and mentally incapable of escaping. Shackles clutched around his wrists and feet, tempted to devour him whole. He refused to meet the girl's gaze.

"Oh. Please excuse the chains. It's only temporary. I'll free you from them soon."

The scent of blood roamed the air. He was bleeding less now, but the light-headedness remained.

"Your parents are over there," She indicated to the lumps of crimson to the right. "You think that _I_ killed them, don't you." He didn't look up.

The girl smiled that special smile of hers that only she could pull off and skidded towards him.

His body shook, the paralysis spell- or whatever the hell that girl had done to him- finally broke. _He had to get away_, he thought more clearly now. _Where? Where's the exit?!_ He struggled against the chains and ropes with a growing hysteria. _D-don't come closer!!_- His mind spoke what his dry lips couldn't. _G-get away!_ He searched frantically around for anything to assist him.

The axe lying on the ground- the one that killed his parents..._ No. It's too far away. She's coming closer..!! Damn it. -Reach, arm! Reach!_

The face of the girl came into sight, and he froze. Fear and terror reigned over.

"Yuki is so cute." The sound of the girl's giggles were the last thing to register in his mind, until he could think no more.

* * *

"Cute...Y-u-uki is so c-ah, cute. Hehehe..."

"Argh! Shut up! Shut up! Stop laughing! **Damn you!**"

"Ah, ah, Yuki. You b-better watch out with the way you're swinging that axe. You just might kill someone. W-what are you going to be, a m-muh-urderer when you g-guh-grow up? So cute, Yuki."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! D-don't touch me!"

"Th-the police cars are c-ah, coming soon. --ki should run."

"You're _insane_."

"H-h-ehehe... Who's r-r-really the insane one here? You, or me?"

"I-I...Shut up!"

"You d-don't r-r-really k-k-k-know, huh."

"Damn it. Shut up! Shut up!_** Shut up!**_"

" C-c-cu-t-te as a-always, Yuki."

_Which one was better and which one worse? Trapped in reality, or trapped in his own vindictive mentality?_

The police siren howled through the night.

* * *

A/N: Penny for your thoughts? ;]


End file.
